The Doctor, the Ponds and the Kidnappers
by The Type 40 TARDIS
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor has been kidnapped by a mentally-insane woman (who thinks the Time Lord is her son) and her husband who will do anything for his wife. It's up to Amy and Rory to get help and to save the Doctor before the kidnappers change the Time Lord forever... (Originally called Is My Name "The Doctor"?)
1. Meeting the Kidnappers

Chapter One: Meeting the Kidnappers

**A/N: Right then. A new story. My first so please be nice. This story is based on one of my favourite abandoned stories and for once, I thought it's time to try out writing my own version. The original story is by 2-Hearted-Human (link will be posted at end of the chapter) and has a few minor differences. The original had the Tenth Doctor as the Doctor and Donna Noble and Captain Jack Harkness as the companions. My story will have the Eleventh Doctor as the Time Lord with Donna being replaced with Amy Pond and Jack with Rory Williams.**

**This story takes place between **_**The God Complex**_** and **_**Closing Time**_** for all the characters.**

**Final disclaimer: I don't and never will own **_**Doctor Who**_**… sad thought but never mind.**

The Doctor was in the TARDIS. He was about halfway into his farewell tour but the depression of being on his own was getting to him. The last time the Doctor had seen the Ponds was about one hundred years ago in his own personal timeline. He was still on his own though. The madman-with-a-box version of him was gone. His sense of adventure was missing, presumed lost in the mists of time. But for once, the Doctor decided that the TARDIS was getting dull and materialised her on Earth. London in 2011, to be precise. It was a mistake that he would always regret.

London is normally a very busy place but the area the TARDIS had landed in was as quiet as a dead mouse. The only thing that stood out to the Time Lord was a shopping centre. Why had he landed the TARDIS here? The Doctor switched off the scanner, shook his head and walked out the TARDIS, locking it behind him. He walked over to the shopping centre, hands deep in his pockets with his head down. The Doctor was about to enter when a voice was heard behind him.

"Josh? Josh! Oh my Lord, Josh! It's you. Where have you been?" A woman in her late forties ran up to the Doctor, hugging him. The Doctor tried – and failed – to push her away.

"Hello ma'am," the Doctor replied, "why are you hugging me?"

"Because you're my son!" was her only answer. A man in his early fifties ran over to them and managed to pull the crazy woman off the Time Lord.

"Thank you, sir!" the Doctor exclaimed. He was glad that weird woman was off him. The man seemed to ignore him and turned to the woman.

"Maggie, why are you hugging that man?" he asked.

"He's Josh! You know Sam, our son!" Maggie sarcastically replied. Sam shook his head. He turned to the Doctor, who was readjusting his blue bowtie.

"Sorry, sir. My wife never got over our son's death so she keeps thinking random strangers are Josh," Sam apologised.

"Not a problem, now if you excuse me…" the Doctor paused, what should he do now? "I have errands to run." He smiled.

Sam nodded and grabbed Maggie's hand. "Goodbye, sir. It was nice meeting you."

"Don't call me "sir". I'm the Doctor," and with that the Time Lord walked into the shopping centre.

A couple of hours later, the Doctor walked out the shopping centre with some new tweed jackets and one-hundred-and-twenty-nine new bowties. He had gone slightly mental in that shop. He went back to where the TARDIS was parked and opened the door. He put down his shopping and went back outside to admire his surroundings before he went off through time and space. The Time Lord walked around and thought of that poor woman who had gone insane over the death of her son. He could only imagine what her husband did to keep her happy. As he went up an alleyway, he was knocked unconscious by a piece of metal bar.

Sam had done his job and claimed the Doctor as his wife's son. He picked up the knocked-out Time Lord and threw him in his parked cars boot. Slamming the lid down, he got inside, kissed Maggie and drove off. He did this for his wife. Every five years, Maggie would find a child/adult and Sam would change them into their child. When they wanted a change, Sam simply snapped their necks. Job done. And this "Doctor" was alone. No-one would track them down and they would get away with it easily.

Little did he or Maggie know but Amelia Pond saw them.

"Rory!" shouted Amy.

"What? Amy, what is it?" Rory ran up to her and hugged her.

"A man and woman had just knocked out the Doctor and kidnapped him!" she cried into Rory's shoulder. He hugged her and then they went off in the car the Doctor had given them after the Doctor and his kidnappers…

**A/N: Yes, OK. A little short but believe me. It can and will get better. For those who are interested: s/8084625/1/Is-My-Name-The-Doctor. The original story. Thank you 2-Hearted-Human for letting me change the story a bit.**

**Also if you have already read this, the title has changed due to my plans for the story to **_**The Doctor, the Ponds and the Kidnappers.**_

**Until the next time…**

**Geronimo, the Type 40 TARDIS.**


	2. Dinner with the Kidnappers

Chapter Two: Dinner with the Kidnappers

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who read, reviewed, favourited and are now following the story. They will help keep the story going. Now without further ado, chapter two of **_**The Doctor, the Ponds and the Kidnappers.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**Doctor Who**_** is not mine. Only any OCs are mine.**

The street was only illuminated by one street light. And it was on the other end of the street from Sam and Maggie's house. The car that the Doctor was currently unconscious in drove up the street on naked tires. It quietly pulled up in the driveway and the engine was switched off. Maggie opened her door and got out cautiously. She closed her door and looked around. Silence, nobody looking. Good! She turned to the car window and gave her husband a thumbs-up. Sam nodded in return and got out himself. He walked to the boot, opened it quietly and looked at the knocked-out Time Lord. The Doctor had a bump the size of a small egg right where Sam had hit him, not that Sam gave a damn. He picked the Doctor up and carried him inside (Maggie had opened all the doors for him) easily. He didn't look it but Sam was very strong. He wore clothes that were too big for him to cover up the fact.

The loft was roomy and stuffy. The only light source came from a window that was too small for anyone (but a small child) to climb through. Sam laid the Time Lord down and removed his green overcoat. Reaching into the pockets, Sam pulled out the TARDIS key (which was currently glowing – the TARDIS was tracking her thief through it), the sonic screwdriver that Sam just threw over his shoulder, the psychic paper (Sam looked at it and threw it with the sonic) and a bag of jelly babies (which were mouldy as the Doctor had forgotten about it, back in his fourth incarnation). He picked up the coat, jelly babies and key and, after handcuffing the Doctor to a wooden beam, walked downstairs where the TARDIS key and jelly babies were thrown away and Sam hung the coat up in the cupboard underneath the stairs.

Sam walked into the kitchen where Maggie rushed over to him, hugged and kissed him and they grinned at each other. Once "Josh" wakes up, the fun would begin…

Amy was still upset. The tears had stopped a while back. She felt it was her fault her Raggedy Doctor was kidnapped by those weirdoes. She should've stopped them when she had the chance but she was too slow. It was killing Rory to know his wife was feeling that way. If those people had driven away like lunatics, he could've chased after them easily. Rory shook his head: 'could've, should've, would've'.

They were back at their house. They had both been researching the Doctor to see if there were any people who could help find him. U.N.I.T. were unavailable, something to do with "The Brigadier" dying. Torchwood had been decommissioned years ago except for the time where people stopped dying. Amy had been travelling with the Doctor at that time so she wasn't affected by it and Rory had been erased from existence by the cracks in the skin in the universe. They tried contacting any previous companions: Martha Jones was unavailable as was Mickey Smith, Donna Noble couldn't remember the Doctor and her grandfather wouldn't be able to help, Jack Harkness was off world at the moment with River. They sounded like they were having a lot of fun on the phone and Sarah Jane Smith was at U.N.I.T. mourning over the Brigadier's death. And Rose Tyler had disappeared during the Battle of Canary Wharf. She reappeared using the Dalek Invasion of Earth back in 2008 but she disappeared again after the Earth was pulled back to its original orbit by the Tenth Doctor (the current one had told them as one of his many stories during nights in the TARDIS). It was purely up to them to save the Time Lord but they didn't know where to start.

"Rory," Amy whispered. Her husband sat down next to her and hugged her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the TARDIS might be able to help?"

Twelve hours after being knocked out, the Doctor awoke. The first thing he noticed, dizzily, was that he wasn't wearing his coat. One of his kidnappers must've removed it whilst he was unconscious. The next thing he noticed was the sonic and the psychic paper had been just thrown on the floor. The TARDIS key wasn't there! That was annoying due to the fact Sexy would be using it to keep track of him. The third thing he noticed was that he had been handcuffed to a wooden support beam in someone's – he assumed his kidnappers – loft. The Time Lord sighed, it appeared he was stuck until either the kidnappers released him or someone found him.

About three days later, the Doctor heard someone walking up the stairs. The Time Lord was hungry at this point and did want something to drink as well. The loft door creaked open and in walked Sam with a face that he obviously thought was a happy, gentle one. It was the exact opposite. Sam looked like he would kill the Doctor right there and then.

"Good morning, Josh!" he said happily.

"Morning, Sir. Err… how did I get here?" asked a confused Doctor.

"Don't call me 'Sir', Josh," Sam replied, "I'm your father, remember?"

"You are not my father, sir," the Doctor told him, "anyway, why am I locked in your loft?"

"To stop you running off, son," was the only reply. The Doctor shook his head.

"I'm not your child and you're not my dad."

Sam clapped; finally Josh had got his name right. "Well done, I AM your dad!" The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Now Josh, we're going to have dinner now, ok?" Sam spoke gently like explaining something to a very small child. The Time Lord's eyes lit up. Food? Now you're talking!

Sam looked pleased and he unlocked the Doctor from the support but put the open handcuff on the Doctor's other wrist. "Just in case" was the explanation from Sam.

The house was a normal suburban house. It looked to have been decorated a few years back but one thing the Doctor couldn't help but notice was on the staircase from the top floor to the bottom. There were several pictures of Sam and Maggie with people that looked completely different from each other. A couple were adults, one was a child and one was a teenager. They had a look in their eyes like they were being tortured. The Doctor shuddered. Who were these people?

The smell of lasagne came from the kitchen and the Time Lord's stomach rumbled. As they walked into the kitchen, Maggie ran up and hugged the Doctor.

"Oh Josh, I'm so glad you're awake!" she exclaimed.

"Hello again, ma'am," replied the Doctor, sounding unable to breathe. Maggie really hugged tightly.

"No, Josh, I'm your mummy," said Maggie, pulling away from him. The word "mummy" reminded him of the adventure his ninth self had with Rose and Jack in Blitz-torn London with the Nanogenes. Jamie had grown up happily after becoming an "empty" child.

"What's for dinner?" asked the Doctor. Sam gave him a dirty look from the corner of the Doctor's eye. "Mum?"

"Lasagne, your favourite!"

The Doctor groaned at that as he hated lasagne. "Any chance of fish fingers and custard instead?" Sam slapped him, unlocked his handcuffs and sat him on a chair.

"No, that's disgusting," Sam replied, "now, don't be cheeky and eat your food."

The lasagne was burnt in some places and undercooked in others, not fit for consumption. The Doctor just stared at it.

"Eat, Joshua!" said an annoyed Sam.

"No."

"Say that again, sorry?"

"I said no!" The Time Lord crossed his arms and looked at them. "I don't like lasagne, especially when it's not cooked properly and been made a woman who went mad after her son's death!"

The next thing he knew, he had been punched in the face and knocked out, again.

When the Doctor next awoke, a kettle, full of boiling hot water, was about to be poured down his open mouth…

**A/N 2: Ok, this has taken a bit of time to do but please R&R. River WON'T be in the story, you know where she is at the moment, and that's purely because I don't like the woman. Also a theme is being created with the chapters: every chapter title will be "'something significant in the chapter' with the Kidnappers. **

**Until the next time…**

**Geronimo, The Type 40 TARDIS**


	3. Tracking down the Doctor

Chapter Three: Tracking down the Doctor

**A/N: This chapter is based around the Ponds because I wanted to have a bit of fun with Amy and Rory trying to work out where the Doctor is, chapter two will be continued next chapter.**

**This takes place during the week the Time Lord spent in Sam and Maggie's loft.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Doctor Who**_** isn't mine, wish it was but never mind…**

The TARDIS was still where She materialised, in a rundown part of London, across the street as the shopping centre. Due to Her perception filter, the TARDIS looked perfectly in place even though She looked like a Police Public Call Box from 1963. She had been sitting there for about three days and She was bored senseless. Her Thief had walked off and hadn't returned. It wasn't the first time he'd wandered off but he was normally back within a day so naturally She was worried. It's like when a little child walked off and their mother was worried sick about them. Unfortunately, the TARDIS didn't realise the irony in that. The TARDIS decided to wait a bit longer before using the tracking system to locate Her Thief.

Rory drove around the corner to where Amy witnessed the Doctor's kidnapping. Amy had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, thinner than usual from lack of eating and was still wearing the same clothes as she had when her Raggedy Doctor was kidnapped. Rory was extremely worried about his wife and hoped the TARDIS would be able to provide some answers over the Doctor's location. When they saw the familiar blue box, for the first time in three days, Amy smiled. Rory stopped and switched off the car and they both got out. Slamming the doors, Amy walked over to the TARDIS and knocked. Just in case the Doctor hadn't been kidnapped and she was going insane. No answer. She pulled out her key, put it in the lock, turned it and pushed the door open. Amy and Rory walked through the doors.

For the first time ever, the TARDIS console room was dark and depressing. The Ponds walked up to the centre console, noticing the bowties and tweed jackets that had started to collect dust. Rory touched the console and the lights came on. The TARDIS started to hum again, happy that the orangey girl and the pretty boy had returned but upset Her Thief wasn't with them. Amy seemed to understand and patted the console to reassure the TARDIS. What she was reassuring it about, Amy didn't know but she still did it.

"Do you think the TARDIS can track the Doctor down, Amy?" Rory asked.

"Yep" was Amy's answer. Rory shook his head. Since the Time Lord had been kidnapped, the most Amy said was a one-syllable word every day. At least River wasn't trying to help, they wouldn't know where she was in their timeline so would end up being more of a hindrance than a help.

Amy walked around to the scanner. She tapped it a couple of times and suddenly, it came to life with the words "HELLO, PONDS" written on the screen surrounded by Gallifreyan. Amy frowned and then the words changed to "WOULD YOU LIKE HELP?"

"Yes please," Amy whispered. The words on the scanner changed to "LOCATING THE DOCTOR". Rory walked over to Amy and looked as the TARDIS scanner screen went blank. A hologram came up onto the TARDIS doors. The humming was more joyful but with a hint of concern. At this point, She was happy that Pretty and Orangey had come back to help find Her Thief and HADN'T brought their daughter with her but She was still concerned on how Her Thief had got far away.

Amy and Rory looked at the hologram in disbelief. The kidnappers had taken the Doctor over two hundred miles away to somewhere in Liverpool!

"TARDIS!" called Amy, hoping She was listening, "Can you take us to the Doctor?" A negative sounding hum gave them the answer. Amy looked down.

"How long would it take to get to Liverpool in the car?" asked Rory. Amy looked up at him, her eyes full of hope. The scanner switched back on and the words "FOUR HOURS" came up. Rory smiled. "Fantastic!" The Ponds hugged each other and ran out the console room. Amy stopped at the door and whispered her thanks to the TARDIS and the humming sounded a lot like "You're welcome!" Amy smiled and closed the door behind her.

Rory was already in the car and Amy got in, put her seatbelt on and they drove off in search of the Doctor. As She watched them drive away, the TARDIS hummed a sigh. She could only hope that Orangey and Pretty could find Her Thief in time otherwise he could be in terrible danger…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing for the TARDIS's POV. Also for the next chapter, I'm planning on writing a day in the life of the Doctor and I'm out of ideas. Please could you review/PM me some ideas to help fill up the day, the ones I like the most WILL be put in and you will receive credit at the end of the chapter.**

**Until the next time,**

**Geronimo, The Type 40 TARDIS**


	4. Sorry

**Right, OK. I know I haven't updated ****_The Doctor, the Ponds and the Kidnappers_**** in a while. And unfortunately this isn't an update. I've NOT given up on it but with being in Year 11 in school now and at a complete mind-blank, I've got no new ideas about how to continue the story.**

**But in better news, look out for my new OC series: The Siblings Saga. Starting with ****_Rose_****, join the Doctor and his little sister in adventures through time and space!**

**If you have any ideas about how to continue the story, please review/PM me them so I can get ****_The Doctor, the Ponds and the Kidnappers_**** updated!**

**Geronimo, The Type 40 TARDIS!**


	5. Sorry again!

**I know I've not updated with a proper chapter for a while but I have an idea, it will be mostly the Doctor and his kidnappers and will up by the end of next week - hopefully!**

**Meanwhile, please check out my ****_Red Dwarf_**** OC series. There is an explanation why it's ****_Red Dwarf_****, not ****_Doctor Who_**** and it's in my story ****_A Friend for a Smeghead._**

**Until the next time,**

**Geronimo, The Type 40 TARDIS**


End file.
